1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a presence detection and control system and, more specifically, to a combination security and energy control system for use in hotels/motels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the hotel/motel industry is faced with two seemingly unrelated problems. Firstly, there presently exists no easy and convenient way to install a security system in each room of a hotel/motel for generating an alarm when an unauthorized person enters the room. Secondly, guests exiting a room of a hotel or motel often forget to setback a thermostat of a room heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) unit to reduce power consumption when they are not in the room. More specifically, during warm summer months, it is desirable for guests exiting their room to increase the room temperature to a level that is not uncomfortable, but results in a reduction in the energy consumed by the room HVAC unit when the guest is not present in the room. Similarly, in cold winter months, it is desirable for a guest to decrease the room temperature when exiting the room to a level that is not uncomfortable, but results in a reduction in the energy consumed by the room HVAC unit when the guest is not in the room. Presently, there exists no easy and convenient way to setback a room temperature when a guest exits the room and to return the room to a desired temperature when the guest returns to the room.
An example of an energy saving device which energizes and deenergizes electrical loads when such loads are not in use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,984 to Santarriaga which issued on Mar. 5, 1996.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing a presence detection and control system and method which detects the presence or absence of a guest or intruder in a room and which controls the ambient temperature in the room based on the presence or absence of a guest in the room. It is also desirable to provide a presence detection and control system and method which creates a record of when a guest or intruder enters a room and when the guest leaves the room. It is also desirable to setback the ambient temperature in the room when the guest is absent from the room and to return the ambient temperature to a desired temperature when the guest returns to the room. Still other desirable features of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.